Kennith Shrader
Kennith Shrader is a defensive lineman for the North Florida Renegades. Twitter: @ShraderShep History No one knew where he came from. No one knew his childhood. And most people didn't know his name the first few weeks he entered high school. All they knew is that as soon as he started playing football for the team, they saw something special in him. Standing 6'3 and weighing 318 pounds, this behemoth of a German Shepherd ruled the team's defense with his quick timing and accurate tackles. Anyone that came across this canine would not go two yards past him as they would get thrown down in a swift move. Quaterbacks, running backs, kick returners; seems like anyone that moved towards him would get shut down a few yards later. So who is this guy and where did he come from when no one has seen him prior to high school? Kennith Shrader, more commonly known as 'The Shredder' at Cardinal City high school, spent the majority of his childhood at a farm in Highland, Kansas, with his parents and two younger siblings. The constant work around the farm plus the strict diet given to him from his parents equaled the strength and stature of the German Shepherd. Kennith's education remained on the farm too as the family were home schooled up to the time he turned sixteen. But his exposure into football happened at twelve years of age when the neighborhood kids started to play pick-up games. Already standing at 5'9 at this age, all the kids wanted Kennith to play offense but the Shepherd felt more comfortable in the defensive side and it showed. Throughout most of the games they played there was no way of the offense getting around him. Passing, running, and not even quarterback sneaks went by the canine; it's as if he could sniff out where the ball would be and head right for it. Unfortunately, his strength got him into trouble as well when his tackles dislocated one of the kid's shoulder. But that trouble didn't last long when Kennith's father heard about it from the neighbors; some of them even told him to consider taking his son to football camp in which he did. Football camp is what Kennith needed to develop and hone his skills a little more. With the coaches telling him the right way to tackle and how to position himself for upcoming plays, the canine was merely unstoppable over the next three years. That's when the Cardinal City high school football coach noticed him and wanted him to play. But that took a lot of meetings with the shepherd's parents who really didn't want him to go. But his desire to play football eventually overturned their decision and he enrolled into Cardinal City high a week later. His intelligence spread through both campus and on the field but the field is where he exceled. In his three years playing varsity football, Kennith broke the school record for tackles, sacks, and fumbles caused. He was noted by many people and the media as Shrader shredding through the offense and that's where the nickname 'The Shredder' came from. It also brought attention from agents around the state. Once he graduated high school, the canine's agent had him go through two years at Acorn University, where he continued to impress the fans with his game, before making that leap into the UFFL draft. Because of his upbringing in a farm, Kennith Shrader is quiet and modest around the public yet very curious about the world surrounding him. But once he puts on his helmet, his focus goes straight to the game, eyeing out the opponents, and doing his best. Once he graduated from high school, he knew what he wanted to play football for a living. And if that doesn't work out, then he knows the farm will still be there for him. But he won't know his fate unless he makes the first step into making it in the UFFL with help from his agent. Nickname: The Shredder Combine Results: * 40-yard dash - 4.67 seconds * Bench Press - 34 reps * Vertical Jump - 37 inches * Broad Jump - 10 feet * 3 Cone Drill - 7.27 seconds Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 16-20 Playoffs: 2-2 Regular Season: 14-18 Category:Canines Category:Dog Category:Defensive Linemen Category:North Florida